The Way I Feel About You
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: The best way to tell someone how you feel is through song.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the premise of this story.**

* * *

The Way I Feel About You

**Wednesday**

"Music. Music can be thought of as a window into one's soul" Mr. Khristian said to his already captivated class as he continued his morning lecture. "A single song can tell someone's story, showcase every emotion that person has been feeling, a realization, an epiphany, a release from all that ails them"

Kacey closed her eyes, drawn into what the teacher was saying as if he were speaking directly to her. Her summer was full of those: emotions and realizations, as in, coming to realization that she was in love and the emotions that followed behind it.

"And that's what I want you to think about for your first homework assignment of the year. Yay!" The whole class groaned as Mr. Khristian waved his hands excited.

Mr. Khrstian mockingly groaned. "Oh, come on, it's nothing hard. I just want you all to write a song and explain your reason behind writing it. That's going to be performed in front of the class. I think having the class going around and introducing themselves is boring and mundane. This is how I'm going to get a feel for all of you, through your music"

Everyone's hand shot up to ask questions.

"And the song can be about anything or anyone you want. Did your ex rip your heart and stomp on it? Write a song about how much you hate him or her" That got a chuckle out of the class. "And I don't want to hear a paraphrased or revamped version of Boyfriend by Justin Beiber or Katy Perry's Wide Awake. You can make it your own by generating beats and incorporating instruments"

Some people put their hands down put most of them were still raised.

"And if your one of those shy ones that isn't comfortable with singing in front of people. I allow videos to be made but the class is still going to see it and the same rules apply" He said, looking around. "And this is not a group or even a buddy effort. Solo."

All of the hands went down.

"This is due Friday" Even louder groans were heard from the class. "No exceptions. And I know we won't get everybody's presentations in on Friday. That's why you're going to make two copies of your song lyrics. One for you and one for you to turn in so I know those of you who are "lucky" enough not to go on Friday aren't just using the weekend to do the assignment"

"But it's Wednesday. That's only two days" Dana pointed out.

"Welcome to senior year" He said as the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and walked out of class.

At lunch, Kacey was sitting at Gravity 5's table, which was now painted black with the name Gravity 5 and the members' names written in various colors. She stared at Zander while he was flirting with yet another girl. She didn't understand what was happening. In literally 3 months, Kacey went from being his best friend and not thinking anything of it, to not being able to keep her eyes off of him. Her mouth dried at the thought of speaking to him because of the feelings she was trying so hard to hide. It didn't happen, slowly, gradually, it was as if these feeling hit her like a ton of bricks and knocked her to the ground face first. The bold, confident teenager was experiencing something she had rarely felt before: fear.

"Kace!" She was snapped back to reality by her best friend. "God, take your eyes off of Zander for five seconds" Stevie said as she sat down next to Kacey.

"I wasn't staring at Zander" Kacey placed her hands on the table.

"You were either doing that or boring holes into him with your eyes" Stevie smirked at her over exaggeration.

Kacey rolled her eyes. "Have you thought about what song you're going to do for the assignment?"

"I'm going to most likely do Go with Gravity and dedicate it to my brothers. What about you?" Stevie asked her.

That was a good question. She didn't know what she was going to do. "I have no clue Stevie. I don't know what I want to write about"

Stevie smirked at her. "Don't worry Kace, I'm sure you'll think of something"

Kacey was going to look in her bag to get her notebook and start writing down ideas when something covered her eyes. "Wait, wha… who is this?" Kacey smiled, already knowing who it was. She could smell his cologne. She took the hands covering her eyes into hers and looked up only to be met with Zander's chocolate brown eyes and warm smile.

"Hey" Zander said as they were still smiling at each other. He stood there for a minute, matching her gaze upon him.

Stevie fake coughed, snapping both of them back to reality. Zander and Kacey's cheeks reddened, as he slid his hands out of hers and sat down next to her.

Kacey awkwardly chuckled to herself and turned her attention back to her note book, as if nothing had happened. She stared down at the blank page notebook, unable to think clearly.

"You know, Kacey, staring down at blank pages won't make words appear, you actually have to write them" Kacey rolled her eyes at her snarky best friend yet again.

"I know that, I just can't think of what to write"

"You mean for Khristian's assignment?" Zander asked.

"I've seen a lot kids freaking out about that assignment" Kevin added as he and Nelson sat down at the table.

"Luckily, we didn't take that class. So we have nothing to worry about" Nelson and Kevin high fived each other.

"It's not the assignment that's hard it's figuring out what to write that's the problem. What are you writing about Zander?"

"There's this song I've been working on for a while now, it's about the love I have for someone special in my life: my dog, Lady" Kacey and Stevie simultaneously awed.

"That's sweet Zander" Stevie said.

"I guess everyone knows what they're going to write about except me. I'll figure it out sooner or later"

"Just think about someone or something or someone that means a lot to you, then the writing becomes easy" Zander offered as help to Kacey.

Stevie chuckled to herself as Kacey looked at Zander. "Why do I already have a feeling I know what you're going to end up writing about" She murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Zander asked Stevie.

"Oh nothing, nothing"

The bell rang and the group headed off to their various classes.

* * *

**Thursday night**

Kacey was in the same place with her writing as she was when she first received the assignment. Actually, she's always known in the back of her mind what she wanted to write about, but that would exposing the truth to the class and most importantly to Zander. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if she embarrassed herself? Why the hell was she this scared all of a sudden? She was the queen of bold and now because she had suddenly developed feelings for her best friend she was scared.

Kacey groaned loudly and angrily into her pillow. "What do I do?"

Kacey started to think and then she remembered the song she started writing over the summer when she first developed feelings for Zander. She looked in her bedside table drawer for her diary. She flipped through the pages and found the entry she was looking for.

She hummed to herself trying to remember the melody. She didn't remember finishing the song and she hadn't. But she had enough of a start to be able to finish.

"It's going to be a long night" Kacey huffed and she started to figure everything out…

* * *

**Friday**

_I'm going over, I'm falling free  
Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me  
I'll close my eyes  
And I'm let it be  
I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity_

Stevie was picked to go first and she was finishing up her song. "So, um, yeah. I dedicate this song to my brothers because they taught me how to be my own person and how to be able to go with the flow"

"Good presentation, Stevie" Khristian complimented. The class clapped. "Zander, you're up"

Zander grabbed his ukulele and walked to the front of the class. "This is a song about someone special in my life. My dog, Lady" Some of the guys, specifically the stupid jocks, started giggling and making jokes at Zander's choice. They stopped when Stevie glared at them.

_Hey baby  
I know how you get  
When I'm running around, without you  
But darlin', just understand  
Ain't nobody around, yeah  
Quite like you  
We're unconditional_

_You're my lady  
Beautiful, how we click  
Got me walking on sunshine  
Oh my baby  
We could stare at the moon  
Knowing it would be alright_

_Oh my baby  
It's a stroll in the park  
Cuddle up on the couch, after dark  
You're, you're my lady_

Kacey and Stevie smiled widely when he finsished singing. "I dedicated this song to her, to be put simply, because I love her. She means a lot to me" Zander returned to his seat as the class clapped.

Mr. Khristian nodded in what seemed like approval and jotted some things down on his note pad. He showed a couple of videos from people who decided they didn't want to go in front of the class.

"Kacey, let's see what you've come up with" He called her name. Now it was time for the moment of truth. She wasted no time giving introductions or anything she just closed her eyes and started singing.

_I know I'm young but I  
Know what I want  
It wasn't hard for me to figure it out  
Knew you were something different  
Way you caught my attention  
You really changed me baby_

I wasn't even lookin' but then I saw you  
You kind of made it hard for me to pass by you  
You cancel what I expected boy but I'm not complainin'  
Cuz' I'm so into you baby

Its something bout' you babe  
Something bout' you babe  
Got my heart skippin' a beat  
Don't know what's got into me  
Every time I'm with you  
There is something  
Its something bout' you babe'  
Something bout' you babe  
Always got me hypnotized  
Must be something in your eyes  
Got me hooked on you  
There is something

Never trippin' off all these silly girls  
Even though they're all chasin' after you  
But I ain't mad at em'  
Look at you boy  
You got everything a girl could want

I wasn't even lookin' but then I saw you  
You kind of made it hard for me to pass by you  
You cancel what I expected boy but I'm not complainin'  
Cuz' I'm so in to you baby

_Its something bout' you babe  
Something bout' you babe  
Got my heart skippin' a beat  
Don't know what's got into me  
Every time I'm with you  
There is something  
Its something bout' you babe'  
Something bout' you babe  
Always got me hypnotized  
Must be something in your eyes  
Got me hooked on you  
There is something_

I opened my eyes and looked directly into Zander's eyes.

You're the best friend that I never thought I had  
There's no questions or mistakes crossin' paths  
Me and you together are a dream come true  
Something bout' you boo  
So many guys in the world  
But ain't none of them like you no  
Oh Zander there's something bout you  
And I hope you feel it too  
There's no limit to the way I'm feeling

Its something bout' you babe  
Something bout' you babe  
Got my heart skippin' a beat  
Don't know what's got into me  
Every time I'm with you  
There is something  
Its something bout' you babe'  
Something bout' you babe  
Always got me hypnotized  
Must be something in your eyes  
Got me hooked on you  
There is something

Ooohhhhh... oohhhh-oohhhh-oohhhh-oohhhh-oohhhh-oohhh  
There is somethin'...  
Baby

When Kacey finished singing all eyes were on her. Kacey looked at Stevie who was smirking and clapping. She, ever so slowly, turned her head to see Zander looking at her through very wide eyes, mouth slightly agape.

"So um as you already know that this is written about someone specific, someone I really care about and have developed really deep feeling for. And this was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. Okay" The look on Zander's face was making her regret everything.

Mr. Khristian nodded. As Kacey proceeded to walk back to my seat Zander's hand caught her elbow. "Zander, what-"

"We just need to step into the hallway for a few minutes to talk. Is that alright?"

"I'll allow it. Just don't go any further than right outside that door" He told them. Zander nodded and they walked outside, never letting go of Kacey

Once they were outside, Zander closed the door behind them, backed her into the wall and stared into her eyes. Kacey met his gaze, looking directly into his eyes. She could see the lingering questions within them. She knew what was coming next and could say that she was mentally prepared for whatever he was going to say.

"So are you going to tell what you _literally _dragged me outside for or are you just going to stare at me?" Kacey attempted to joke, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness that has befallen them.

"You have feelings for me?" Zander asked. Zander didn't know what to think. It was a lot and, frankly, quite hard to take in. Kacey. Kacey, the girl that could literally have any guy of her choosing, liked him. His brain was throwing so many thoughts and feelings at him, it was starting to give him a headache.

Kacey was still backed up against the wall. A thin layer of space the two of them. "Yeah, um, kind of. You know" Kacey said simply.

Before Zander could say anything in response Kacey continued speaking. "I probably caught you really off guard with this and you don't feel the same way"

"Kacey…"

"And I've probably fucked up our friendship with this but I want you to know that I meant every word. You are truly the best friend that I've never had. You changed me. You are truly something special to me" Kacey was no longer breathing. Just saying everything she was feeling at the moment, everything she needed to say, the way she felt about him, before she lost the nerve. Her words starting to blend into each other.

"Kacey!"

"And it's ok that you don't feel the same way, I just-"

Kacey's words were interrupted by Zander pulling her into him and quickly capturing her perfectly glossed lips. It only took Kacey seconds to register what was going on and kiss him back. Zander broke the kiss before it could deepen.

"Kacey. What makes you feel that I couldn't feel the same way" Zander's hands still held on to Kacey's waist.

"Wh—what?" Kacey's hands gripped Zander's forearms.

"I would say that this friendship is pretty fucked. We can't go back to being friends the same way we were after this, but maybe I don't want to go back to being just friends"

Kacey was left speechless. She had mentally prepared herself for everything he might have said, everything except that. She spent more tim

He leaned in and kissed her again. Kacey smiled against his lips while she was screaming inside her head. She was ecstatic that this didn't blow up in her face and turned out better than she could have ever hoped. Zander's hands snaked further around Kacey's waist. Her hands made their way from his shoulders up to his hair.

"I think we need to get back to class" Kacey told him as they broke apart.

Zander cleared his throat and slowly let her go. "I think you're right"

They got themselves together. He used the back of his hand to wipe away to wipe away Kacey's gloss off of his lips. Kacey took her lip gloss tube out her pocket and put some on to cover what was smeared as evenly as she could.

Zander opened the door and let her in first, following behind her. All eyes were on them as they entered the room. They walked at a steady pace back to their seats, expressionless, doing their best to not to give indication of what happened in the hallway.

"So what happened?" Stevie asked as Kacey sat down next to her.

"I'll tell you later"

* * *

**Just something that's been swimming around in my head. Hope you liked it.**

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know what you think! :)**

**For those who are reading January 15, 2013 and The Story of Us, I haven't abandoned them, I promise. Look out for updates to both stories soon.**

**~Peace, Zacey, Strawberries~**


End file.
